Patch panels provide a centralized point for cross connecting voice and/or data lines. Patch panels include a plurality of energy transmission connectors, i.e., electrical connectors and/or fiber optic cable connectors.
Modern complex telecommunication systems use different types of cables and media. Thus, the patch panel employed in such systems must be adapted to receive and support connectors of a multi-media type.
Further, each connector must be appropriately and clearly labeled to facilitate the proper connection. The labeling must be easily visible despite the presence of numerous cables which tend to obscure the labels provided on or immediately adjacent directly on the connectors.
High density is required to allow the maximum quantity of connectors in a limited rack or closet space. Relatively large numbers of connectors and cables or patch cords within a limited space requires efficient use of the space without undue complexity and without undue restriction on the ability to make and break the connections. When individual conductors are to be coupled to the insulation displacement contacts on the jacks or connectors, the limited space available when the patch panels are mounted in a rack makes the installation difficult.